


Skyflare

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: A series of one shots involving Skylar and her life with autobots(Placed in order)WARNING: THERE WILL BE VERY SENSITIVE TOPICS IN THIS STORY. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ABOUT THEM I WILL PLACE A WARNING AT THE BEGGING OF THE CHAPTER.~~~~WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!~~~~   LIKE THIS. IF YOU SKIP THEM IT WILL BE FINE. I WILL DO A BRIEF SUMMARY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NOTES  WITHOUT ALL THE DETAILS SO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT HAPPENED. (it will make better sense when i actually have to do it.)Anyway I hope you all enjoy.





	Skyflare

**Author's Note:**

> Skylar meets Sideswipe and the autobots

Skylar ducks into an alley watching as a silver corvette drives past.

“What the hell is wrong with me today.” She shakes her head and ties her long black hair up. “Like anything exciting would ever happen here.” She pauses for a second before crossing the street. “And great now i’m talking to myself.”

She reaches her house and walks in hearing a clicking noise coming from upstairs. Not seeing her foster parents anywhere she grabs a knife and walks upstairs.

“Hello?”

A thud sounds from her room and she opens the door screaming. A tall metal thing is standing there.

“Sparkling!” It screeches before lunging at her. She runs downstairs, outside and down the street.

A silver corvette speeds into view and spins out as it transforms into a giant robot. Skylar yelps and scrambles away.

“Duck!” 

She listens and ducks just as the thing fires at the smaller robot chasing her. She hears a screech and looks up in time to see a giant metal bird carrying the strange creature away.

“Sorry about that. I'm Sideswipe.”

“Skylar.” She manages to say before the world goes dark.

~

Skylar jolts awake and looks around what appears to be an airplane hangar, except there are no planes. Instead there are giant robots. She flinches and looks around foran exit. There's a large open hanger door and she makes a break for it. She barely makes it outside when she is swept up by a giant hand.

“Let go of me!”

“Easy Skylar. It’s me Sideswipe.” She stops struggling and looks up at the silver robot. More of them walk over including a few humans. Her attention is drawn to a red and blue robot. The tallest out of all of them. She feels drawn to him somehow.

“My name is Optimus Prime. The leader of the autobots. We come from a planet called Cybertron and now work with your human military to form a unit called N.E.S.T To protect your planet from the decepticons like the one that attacked you earlier today.”

“Don’t worry kid you’re safe here.” A human says and She nods slowly. Skylar looks around the hangar watching as the bots and humans train and play together. A silver pontiac pulls up and a dark skinned male get out before the car transforms into a much smaller version of the others but still quite tall. He has music blaring out of his speakers and grabs one of the other proceeding to spin him in circles while singing as loud as he can.

“JAZZ LET ME GO.” The other black autobot says.

“Oh come on Prowl. Just one dance.”

“No.” Prowl says and stalks away. 

Skylar smiles and motions for Sideswipe to set her down so she can explore her new home.

~  
Roughly 2 weeks later

Skylar is walking around the base keeping out of the autobots way. She had met a majority of them. Mirage is a noble who thinks he’s better than everyone else, but is nice to Skylar and she loves when he turns invisible. He’s been helping her with her stealth along with Jazz. Her favorite past time is sneaking up on unsuspecting autobots and scaring them. Jazz always has killer music to listen to along with Bumblebee who cannot talk but loves to serenade Skylar through the radio as she walks around the base. Ratchet is a grump but it’s just because he cares. Deep down.

Optimus and Ironhide are amazing and she can't deny the pull she feels towards the leader. He’s always so calm and nice even when he’s angry he’s always nice to her. Almost like a father. Ironhide and Bluestreak are teaching her to shoot and she loves the gray praxian. Even though he talks a lot he’s sweetheart. He feels like a little brother even though he is thousands of years older than her she feels protective of him and will yell at anyone who makes him upset even Prime or Ironhide.

Then there is Sideswipe. She was easily the closest to the tall frontliner and would often ride around his shoulders, or go racing around the base. He started teaching her to drive much to Ratchet and Red Alert’s annoyance but they both ignore the stuffy old medic and security director . She always looks for him first when they come back from a mission and panics when she doesn't see him at first so he now gets there first followed by Prime and everyone else.  
~  
“Hey Sides!” Everyone on base freezes looking at the silver mech. Skylar runs over to him freezing when she sees the almost pained expression on hi face. “You okay?”

“Yeah just tweaked a wire in my hand.” He lifts up his huge claymore that he had been cleaning and reattaches it to his hand before putting it back into his subspace.

“I’m sorry. I was wondering if you could take me to work.”

“Of course.” He transforms and they leave the base unaware of the other bots sighing sadly. Nobody notices as Prowl’s expression darkens and he turns and transforms into a black mustang and takes off across the desert. Leaving a cloud of dirt. A few minutes later a loud crash echoes and a piece of the plateau crumble to the ground. Prowl comes back holding his broken hand and for once Ratchet doesn't yell at him for the injury.


End file.
